fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Jeweler/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Ice Jeweler Season One The first season of the series mainly focuses on the gathering of the Torrentuff Animals, starting with Hisui Diamond, the bearer of Koori. Planned episode count: 13 Season Two (The Rise of Kamen Kira) In the second season, Hisui gets some training from a Britannian prince and a Geass user named Lelouch vi Britannia, in order to control her recently-discovered Geass power, while the rest of the Torrentuff Animals are gathered, including the return of a Torrentuff veteran, to investigate a series of murders done by the mysterious Kamen Kira. Planned episode count: 39 'OVA One (The Origin of Geass)' The sequel to the events of the Season Two finale finds Hisui, awakening in the Himalayas, on a journey to find her way back to her friends. Along the way, she meets up with Lelouch on Kamine Island, about to keep the Ragnarök Connection from happening. Planned episode count: 3''' Season Three (The Return of Lord Zedd) In the third season, the United Alliance of Evil has been formed once again, with their newest main objective, capture the three sacred scarlet jewels and certain trios of legendary Pokémon in order to maintain power. The Torrentuff Animals must stop the UAE's leader, Lord Zedd, from obtaining that goal, and stop his band of monsters one at a time. However, they must do it without one of their own and with a temporary replacement. Planned episode count: '''52 'OVA Two (The United Alliance of Evil)' The prequel to Ice Jeweler, and even Flame Icejin, finds the titular alliance, including the royal family of Machine Empire Baranoia and the Intergalactic Pirates, in a battle against the Power Rangers. Zordon is also featured in the OVA. Planned episode count: 2''' Season Four (Gallaxhar's Revenge) In the fourth season, Gallaxhar, a squid-like alien from another galaxy, wants revenge on the monsters he faced for what they did to him in 2009. With the addition of an inventor from long ago, and the later appearance of a former super-villain, the Torrentuff Animals must try and stop Gallaxhar and his clones. Planned episode count: '''44 'OVA Three (The Battle for the Planet)' A prequel to Ice Jeweler loosely based on the events of the film Monsters vs. Aliens. The monsters face off against the alien overlord Gallaxhar and his clones. Planned episode count: 2''' '''OVA Four (The Caveman Who Preceded Link, Oh) Another prequel to Ice Jeweler, and even Flame Icejin, based on the events of the French film The Missing Link (not the character from Monsters vs. Aliens). Oh, the titular caveman, has been abandoned by his clan, and makes friends with a brontosaurus and a pterodactyl. He sets out on a quest to find his clan and, along the way, meets up with strange creatures and confronts his power-hungry twin brother, Ah. Planned episode count: 2''' Season Five (The Wrath of Aku) The fifth, and maybe final, season of the series. Aku has awakened from his long-time slumber, and is planning to unleash an unspeakable evil across Townsville. The Torrentuff Animals (including Aku's Samurai arch nemisis, Jack, who is the bearer of Katana and wields a magic sword given to him by his father) must unite everyone whom they fought with in the series in order to stop Aku's minions. Planned episode count: '''52 'OVA Five (The Samurai from the Past)' A prequel to Ice Jeweler, based on the events of four episodes of Gendy Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack, including the pilot movie. Jack was trained by many, and after he obtains his father's magic sword, he steps forth to oppose Aku, the shape-shifting wizard who imprisoned his father. Aku flungs Jack into a future where Aku's evil is law. Seeking for a way to return to the past, Jack hopes to undo this future. Planned episode count: 4